Guilds
There are many guilds that exist and operate in Ferraria. Most guilds were founded or created in the Quentar across the Seezhin Ocean and were brought to Ferraria in times of economic growth. The most notable patron of the Quentari guilds was king Geoth II. As Ferraria has few raw materials aside from metal, most guilds rely on imports to carry out their trades. During times of war, the guildmasters are known to shut down their operations and go back to the Quentar to avoid getting caught up in the conflict. This reduces the supply of many essential goods that are scarce enough to begin with, but is necessary for the survival of the guilds. When King Geoth I defeated Sror Branuk, Geoth had the leaders of the guilds that traded with Branuk and his allies executed. This is despite the fact that most of them sold to Geoth as well. However, the superguilds were formed by King Ferran the Miner in the hopes of controlling the majority of workers in Ferraria. The largest and most supported guild is the Miners Guild, reflecting how mining is both the primary occupation in Ferraria, and the business the generates most of the country's income. The second largest superguild is the Farmers Guild, the largest guild in the eastern regions on the Coast of Grass, Kinpanec, and south of Ogres' Gap where mines are less common and the land more fertile. The Guild of Soldiery is used by the Ferrarian army and navy to attract potential recruits to the services, providing them with training and weapons in times of war. The guild also monitors the other registered fighter guilds and invites their best members to join the army. The Sailors Guild is dominate in the coastal and inland ports, offering a bed and a wage to anyone who doesn't mind leaving the city at a moments notice. Any ship that comes into port can hire sailors from the guild with the safe assumption that the sailors will know the ropes already. The final superguild is Craftsmen Guild. This is more of an overseer body in Ferran's Hold that regulates the imported tradesmens guilds from the Quentar, raising taxes from them for operating in Ferraria whilst given them an official Royal Seal of Approval. A few smaller guilds were incorporated in Ferraria itself to cater to the unique needs of the Ferrarian people. The Collegiers Guild was set up by under the supervision of a former Collegiate to provide a place for employment and a society for former students of the Yekarian Colleges to join. The guild is approached by Lords seeking the services of the learned men, and they then send out the student with the needed qualifications to them. Another home-grown guild is the Stonemasons Guild. Stonecutting is an almost unknown trade in Quentar, where wooden and metal construction is preferred. However, stone is one of the most common materials in Ferraria due to the amount of it that is brought up during mining operations. Wood is treated as a rare resource in Ferraria, as cutting down trees would reduce the supply of the natural food resources. Guilds members make up nearly 90% of all employed people in Ferraria, as although guild membership is encouraged, it is purely optional for most trades. However, some professions require guild membership to gain the correct certification. Guilds are the gateway to employment in a hundred fields and they are mostly open to anyone (although dome guilds have membership number restrictions and other selection criteria). However, some of the largest and most prestigious guilds are the Adventure Guilds. They were branded as 'Adventure Guilds' in Quentar to make their trades more appealing. Monster Hunters, Vampire Slayers, Wizards, Archers, Duelists, Sportsmen, Fencers, Shield Brothers, and Gladiators all promise fame and fortune for their members- if they survive that is. Lords and serfs alike make contracts with these guilds to do certain jobs, but generally members of these guilds can be found touring the countryside, making money where they want and fighting where they can. Unsurprisingly, due to Quentari culture, most criminal elements also have guilds to join. Rival factions of the Thieves Guild, Assassins Guild, and the Gangs often clash, bringing crime wherever they go. One of the most violent brawls in Ferrarian history was started by an accidental meeting in the street between the Riverlandish head of Thieving Operations and the Chief Swatter of the Litanholm Lickers. Three city blocks, two City Guard barges, and the Litanholm Gaol all burnt down in the ensuing fight that lasted several days. The different City Guards try to root out these criminal elements, but every crackdown seems to spawn more branches of the tree. Some parts of the Thieves Guild even pay taxes to the Craftsmen Guild, money they are more than happy to take. Category:Ferrarian Society